1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that discharges liquid in an ink jet manner and a method of wiping a liquid discharge head in a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an existing art, an ink jet printer is widely used. The ink jet printer prints out a desired image in such a manner that ink droplets are selectively discharged from a large number of nozzle openings, which are formed on the nozzle face of a print head, toward a sheet of paper.
Here, it has been known that, in the ink jet printer, if ink in the nozzle openings dries, it is difficult for ink to be discharged from the nozzle openings because of an increase in viscosity of ink, solidification of ink, or the like, thus resulting in defective print. In order to prevent such defective print, a wiper unit that wipes away ink adhered on the nozzle face is provided for the ink jet printer. For example, when the power is turned off or when a user instructs a cleaning operation, the ink jet printer performs wiping that ink adhered on the nozzle face is wiped away in such a manner that a wiper blade of the wiper unit is pressed against the nozzle face of the print head and then the wiper unit is reciprocally moved relative to the nozzle face, which is, for example, described in JP-A-2001-54949 and JP-A-2005-96370.
In addition, there are ink jet printers that include two print heads. One of the printers that includes two print heads has been known as a printer that is capable of performing duplex printing in such a manner that, for example, the two print heads are configured to face each other across a path through which a sheet of paper is transported.
However, when the two print heads each include a wiping unit in order to perform wiping on the printer that includes the two print heads, the two wiping units should be provided in total. Thus, there has been a problem that the structure of the printer is complicated.